


A Look Inside

by pancockxblock



Series: Weight In Gold [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancockxblock/pseuds/pancockxblock
Summary: This explains the inner workings and relationships in my Voltron ABO Universe.Lush Life & Broken Crown





	A Look Inside

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly written for me to keep track of everything, but i'll post it here for anyone who's interested. 
> 
> there are spelling and grammatical errors out the fucking ass in here, but whats new. 
> 
> this will be updated as i continue writing the series.  
> i'll try to post update notifs about the updates to this in the chapters. 
> 
> \--------------  
> There are characters who are also in Broken Crown or haven't been 'introduced' yet, so i guess spoilers??????

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Mcclain Family Tree(Lush Life ages):** _

 

Parents: Josephine (59) (β) | Martinez (63)(α) 

Children: Lincoln (38) | Leroy (36) | Leon & Leah (33) | Lance (27) 

 

Marriages/children:  

Lincoln (α) & Jose (β) | No children 

Leroy (α) & Andre (β) | Joseph (5/6)  

Leon (α) &  Magaret (β) | Mikhail ( 6/7) 

Leah (Ω) & Anastasia (α) | Natalie (4/5) 

Lance (Ω) & Shiro (α) | Samara (4mo/1yr) 

 

**_ Friends and family(Lush Life):  _ **

Allura (β) (32) is the elder sibling of  Lotor (α)(29) 

Keith (α) (34) is the son of Kenneth (α) (54) and cousin of Shiro from his father's sister. 

Pidge/Katie (β) (30) the younger sibling of Matt (β) (32)  Pidge is also referred to as they/them

Hunk (β) (27) Mcclain family cousin from Josephine's brother! 

Coran (β) (43) 

Blaytz (α) (39) 

Sven (α) (33) is the twin of ohhh boy Shiro (surprise) 

Mana (β) (54) is the husband of Hakumei (α) (59) who are the parents of Shiro & Sven 

 

 

**_Broken Crown (the ages shown here are the ages they are in their Lush Life appearances):_ **

Acxa/Acacia (β) (28) 

Ezor (Ω) (28) 

Narti (α)(27) youngers sister of Kova (β)(29) 

Zethrid (β)(27) 

 

 

I will come back and add characters as I see fit, I'll be sure to add notes to the end of the chapters so you know to come back here for more info.  

_**DYNAMICS** _

Alphas: 15% of the world's population, they are mostly white-collar workers and deal with the political scene as well as law enforcemnet.  Some are in fact in the entertainment industry, but that is mostly a Beta dominated area. Alpha's have the upper hand in society and most if not, all jobs will pick an Alpha over a Beta or Omega, no matter their records/back grounds.  

Alpha's can impregnate both males and females of either secondary gender (beta/omega). But, they cannot mate with other Alphas, the primal instincts are too violent and no successful Alpha/Alpha pairing has ever been recorded. (what science does behind closed doors is not for the public eye or stomach.) Alpha fangs are quite long, some extend past the lower lip, causing the alpha to have to open their mouths lest they injure themselves. For mating purposes, their fangs only extend half-mast and produce a venom of sorts that causes the bite mark to scar with hyperpigmentation. Bond marks are made around scent glands which are found underneath the chin and towards the throat. The flesh along the scent glands are softer and can be stroked to enforce submission from one's alpha or mate. It is considered an offense if anyone other than said mate touches the area, unless it is the couple's cub.  

Betas: 80% of the world's population, they are considered the average person. While they also have fangs, they do not retract like Alpha and Omega's do. Their canines are just a tad bit longer and sharper. Their scents are weaker and they cannot bond with another Beta. This does not mean Beta/Beta relationships don't exist, it just means that their secondary gender really has no hold over the attraction. They can be affected by Alpha and Omega pheromones, but not intensely. Beta's are able to think clearly and most hospitals are dominated by the Beta population for their stance on neutral ground.  Beta/Omega pairs also exist, Beta's are also able to impregnate an Omega, but they cannot impregnate an Alpha. Beta's also have scent glands, but they do not produce a strong scent that they are able to manipulate. (they do have their own unique scent.) 

Omegas: 5% of the world's population, they are rare in a sense. In the older days, Omegas were considered a delicacy of sorts and often the concubine of ancient rulers. They are the most human trafficked secondary gender and are more likely to be raped than either a Beta or Alpha. Omegas are often looked over for white collar jobs and those of the sort, because there are some who still see them as only good for breeding and house work. They are not on an elevated status like Alphas. Those who have broken into the entertainment world are often treated with a fetishized attention from fans and the media alike. Omega Fangs are the in between of the Beta and Alpha. Like Alpha Fangs, they can retract and produce venom depending on the situation. Omegas can be in any relationship, it doesn't matter the secondary gender. But, they can only impregnate other Omegas (this is for the male omegas). While Alpha scents tend to be on the sharper, cooler, headier, a scent that makes you feel safe. Omega scents are floral, warmer, a scent that can induce nostalgia and comfort.  

**_  UNIVERSAL FACTS:  _ **

-Families tend to have the same underlying scent. (I.e when shiro mentions that all the mcclains smell a bit like cinnamon.) but also have their own unique scent/taste.  

-There are no such things as fated pairs/soul mates in this universe. (not that I don't like it. I just didn't think about it before is started lush life in my alcohol induced writing haze. By the time I remembered such a thing I had already published three chapters and didn't want to go back and change it.) 

-Mating Bonds can be broken, but it is mentally painful and often causes depression/suicidal tendencies on both sides. There are successful broken bonds where both pairs have found other mates, but not a lot.  

-While Omegas are discriminated against by default. There are omega politicians and government workers. There are no actual laws saying that omegas can't do certain things, but there are unwritten rules here and there and in conservative places.  

-Betas are not considered lesser or lacking in things by anyone other than assholes who exist in everyday life.  

-Omegas have the highest suicide rate and most are committed in their teenage years, mostly when they find out their secondary gender around the age 16 

-Heats happen randomly depending on the omega.  but most have 3-5 a year. Lance has 4 

-Heats can be suppressed by highly toxic and dangerous medication that has not been approved by the board, it has factual data that points to the use of medication leading to cancer and other deadly diseases. If an Omega uses the medication on more than one heat, it can make the Omega incredibly sick and possibly lead to death.  

-General suppressants are available. While board approved suppressants will only help dull the omega scents, there are black market reproductions that can completely mute and internally suppress omega urges allowing the omega to pass entirely as beta, unless the person has their blood drawn or given an internal x-ray that shows their uterus. (women have an easier time tricking the system) 

-Omega/Alpha pairings are considered 'perfect matches' and often lusted after by the general population.  

**(will add more as time passes)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is all i have to say for now.  
> also the ages are the numbers that are in the parenthesis, if you didn't pick up on that. 
> 
> if you have questions about relationships between the characters in general, feel free to ask it here and i'll answer!
> 
> also, if you have asks or headcanons about anything or want me to give me prompts for anything or just... idk bother me in general.  
> here's my tumblr.
> 
> http://blacdober.tumblr.com/


End file.
